Unknown Evil
by ClouDy SkieZ1
Summary: Abby, King & Kenji travel to Sunnydale to take on the badass of all beasties. BLADEBTVS crossover. AbbyKing. Warning: Violence, Sexual stuff and a great mind behind the keyboard. Yeah even that warrants a rating.
1. Recruitment

Unknown Evil

Dsiclaimer---DON'T SUE ME. I'm a poor college student and don't have the funds to provide myself with a lawyer, so please have mercy on me.

This takes place before Blade. Kinda dabbles into the theory of sleeper cells and focuses on both the Blade Universe and Buffy.

This will be good, folks as I have kinda the same sense of humor as King, so enjoy and don't hurt me too badly…blocks her face in defence

Each chapter will be told from King's point of view, cause I love the little booger so much its SCARY. He kinda reminds me of my brother. Ok, no, that would mean I want to shag my brother. ALRIGHT, he reminds me of…a very sexy man with a mysterious past. Subtle, yeah?

Onto my insanity…

* * *

It is said this year is the year for the granddaddy of unstoppable evil to rear its ugly head.

Although he is stopped by the select few who are chose to be the protectors of the human race, he undoubtedly rises every 200 years in the same city.

The City of Angels.

This time it ascended from the La Brea Tar pits on Hollywood Blvd., killing everyone in its wake to make it to its destination which ironically is the same every year. The war has taken place here as far back as the records go.

And that's why Kenji, Abby and I stand at, literally, the mouth of hell.

"Sunnydale, huh?" Kenji looked into Restfield Cemetery which looked as calm as the dead tend to be; at least ideally. Kenji was just recently awakened from the sleeper cells in exchange for Dex, he'd been hurt pretty badly in our last outing and we needed an experienced member hence the Asian badass.

Anyone who is in our line of business knows what Sunnydale is most famous for. Who would have believed the most recent badass monster would travel to the Land Of Vamps?

I did. Just because I have the worst karma doesn't mean…wait. It _is_ because I have the worst karma.

"Well lookie here Toto, I don't think we're in fuckin Kansas anymore."

Abigail glared at me with that 'can't-you-ever-be-serious' look. Hell no, I can't. Life is too fucking short to worry about the inane things that are proper etiquette when you hunt. I should know, I've tasted immortality, and though I most definitely like this form of an existence, I can't help but miss some of the aspects of being a vamp.

I withdrew my electronic guns from their holsters strapped to my legs, and followed Abigail through the gate of the cemetery where 6 yards in we were met with an amazing site.

A girl, no more than 18, was seriously wailing on one of the ugliest fucking…demon I have ever seen.

We decided to split up, Kenji staying in his spot, squatting behind a nearby tomb while Abby jogged over to the nearest tree, scaling it quickly to get an aerial perspective. Me? Well I just slipped the guns back in my pants and decided to jump right in.

"Hey there gorgeous." I strolled to the nearby fray and leaned against a nearby crypt.

"Get out of here!" She yelled, kicking him in the stomach again sending him flying into the tree Abby was currently hunched in.

"It's not safe for you to wander out here alone."

"GO! I'll be fine!" She yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you, sweetheart." Swinging my gun to aim at the…hey what do you know, VAMPIRE…I let a series of rounds go, and he turned to ash.

"I didn't need your help, I was doing just fine on my own." She dusted her hands on her pants and strolled away from me.

"Apparently. But you were taking too long, my way was much faster. You can't be too fast when dealing with the undead you know."

Abby jumped down from the tree and Kenji stood from his place, stalking behind us, to back me up if need be.

She suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Wait a minute. You know about Vampires?" She cocked a hip in my direction and I raised my eyebrows.

"Look, I may not look like the smartest apple in the tree, but I'm the yummiest." She stared at me dumbfounded. "Ok, so humor isn't you're thing. I get that. It takes a certain something to grasp the concept of sarcasm."

"How did you find out?" God, she was PRETTY. Her hazel eyes bore into mine as I slowly pushed down the front of my pants revealing Danica's mark.

"I used to be one."

During her moment of…resounding shock, Abby and Kenji made themselves known.

"Look, Slayer, we need your help."

Review, damnit!


	2. King's Woes

Disclaimer- This is the way I believe the EDTA treatments to work. May not be what you think, and if not, I SO SOWWWWWY.

Thanks for everyone's feedback, and this will be a AbbyKing, but King is liking the way Buffy looks in her cute pants (hey, even I am envious of her tight little buns) and Abby will be feeling a little left out in the cold. I just wanted to put some plot into this puppy before bringing out the big guns.

Please keep feeding me back all the yummy goodness you've got to offer, hey and if you got ideas, let me know.

Enjoy…oh and in about twenty minutes to a half hour chapter 3 will be up, I'm on a roll and got some extra time…

* * *

Alright. Abby has been able to pin me with a couple good 'Don't-fuck-with-me-ill-kick-your-ass-from-here-to-Timbuktu' looks, but I had never seen anyone glare at Abby the way this girl is glaring at her.

"How the hell do you know I'm the slayer?" She whirled on me in an instant and I took a slight step backwards. "And wait, you USED to be a vampire?"

I shrugged and looked over to Abby who was jumping into her schpiel.

"Look, Buffy. If you're not willing to help, I'm sure a certain souled vampire who is still lurking around in the shadows wouldn't mind one bit." Suddenly this broad shouldered man walked out from behind a mausoleum striding over to where they stood. His coat flaring behind him like a superhero's would. Impressive.

"What's the problem, Buffy? Friends of yours?"

I felt out of the loop. Big tall and brooding was a vampire? Where the hell was I during the very important informative meeting? Oh that's right…I was there.

Apparently this was showing on my most handsome features because Kenji slapped me on the back and retorted with a, "King, man, you gotta start paying attention at the meetings."

"No Shit?" Strapping the bad boys back to my pants (my guns for you few whose mind is not only in the gutter but in fact the gutter itself,) I stared at the vampire who didn't look like any vampire I had ever seen. Were there different breeds of vampire? How come no one tells me these things?

Abby cleared her throat throwing an irritated look my way. Yeah, she's got a lot of those for me.

"Yeah, so we've tracked this badass demon from L.A…."

"I'm not helping any of you with anything until you answer some of my questions." Abby's eyebrows rose at her businesslike tone. Well then, kitten's got claws.

"And we're not answering any of yours standing in a cemetery." Kenji piped up.

"We can go to my place and talk. I'll go on ahead and call Giles, have him round up the gang and meet us there." Hmmm, don't know if I like where this is going. And going to the big vampire lair isn't high to do on my "must-do-while-in-Sunnydale" list.

If he kisses her, I'll….oh damn involuntary gag reflex.

I dry heaved as he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Don't know why anyone would willingly kiss a vampire. God knows I didn't with Danica.

"I'll see you in a bit, Angel." He turned and vanished. Yeah, definitely a Anne Rice vampire. All mysterious and whatnot. Betchya he's just a big ol puppy dog…with bad teeth.

"I didn't catch your names." Buffy said, again with the business voice.

"I'm Abigail Whistler. This is Kenji Kooper, and the guy constantly wagging his jaw is Hannibal King."

"It's a defense mechanism, really." I retorted.

"Right, well apparently you know all about me, so why don't we finish up here and go to Angel's to talk."

Abby and Kenji nodded and began following after her. I was caboose and muttered a "I love midnight strolls in the cemetery, it's so intimate."

* * *

Standing around in with a circle of people, more than half of which I had no idea who they were, was kinda unnerving. Sure, I don't mind my personal life being laid bare where anyone and anything can take it dissect it and turn it into science but…the way Buffy was eyeing me should have been making me as hard as steel but alas, it was not.

Oh, and I was shirtless and my back was stinging like a son of a bitch…damn demons. We were ambushed about ten minutes into our treck by a yellow demon with scales over his head and flying projectiles which came out of his wrists. And me jumping in the way of the slayers stake? Not a good idea. Sure it just grazed me but I still have enough of the vampire blood in my system to know that one, sure its only wood, but it still stings, and two, I needed to be patched up. It could have been worse.

Coulda been silver. Wouldn't kill me, but immobilize me for an hour or so.

Around the room there were four others who have yet to know that I am a formal familiar. Try saying that three times fast. A tall man, obviously the oldest, wearing a brown suit made from, was that tweed? It looked disturbingly like my Aunt Ida's rug. Hey and look at that, glasses, which he was polishing furiously. Somebody's a bit cranky from being woken from his beauty sleep.

Then there was the redhead. Yeah, she would grow up to be a killer. Either figuratively or literally, who knows, but she would be a knockout. And the boy toy to her left was short and really thin, undeserving of her potential beauty. Ah, the poet in me is scary innit? Cool hair, though. Had to give him that.

Then there was yet another pre-pubescent boy who was kinda flabby and was making wise cracks at every moment possible. Hey, he was stealing my gig. Im the funny guy here boy-o.

"This is Giles," tweed-man, "Willow and Oz," hottie and hairboy, "And Xander, our residential class clown." Yeah he was fucking hysterical let me tell you.

"Abigail Whistler, Kenji Kooper and Hannibal King." Abby so determinedly stated. Sometimes I admire her bravado.

"Right, so Angel, why did you call us here at, 12:30 in the morning?" Giles said. Hey, he was British.

"Well apparently, these three were tracking a demon here from L.A. and seems as though they need our help to extinguish it." Oh so subtle dead-boy.

"But, they have to answer my questions before I even want to hear about the demon." Buffy whirled on me again, not quick enough to catch me off guard again. Hey I'm a quick study.

"Shoot, Buffy, we have nothing to hide." Kenji quipped. He was currently looking down the end of his gun, releasing the clip and reloading with silver bullets.

Yeah, she would point at me, wouldn't she?

"Ex vampire? How? And why did you pull down your pants and show me that tribal tat?" God how I'd love to pull down my pants for her again…and have her mean it.

Giles stood and approached me with fascination written all over his face. He looked as though I was one of those little white lab rats. The kind they put through the maze to get to the cheese. If Buffy was the cheese at the end of my maze, I'd certainly run through each electrical current blocking me from her.

"Wait, when did he pull down his pants, Buffy?" Ah, jealous boyfriend! HAH.

Pushing down the front of my pants again, with Giles blocking everyone's view (hey I can't say I'm not proud of my washboard abs) I showed him the glyph.

"Well, Buff, you see the vampires don't mark us only with their teeth. The transformation into their kind comes much later with the draining and consumption of their blood. Each vampire bloodline has a different glyph assigned to it. Mine being Danica Talos' bloodline." Giles stood back and everyone gaped at the mark on my belly.

Or maybe it was the rippling muscles everyone was so drawn to.

"Hey, how come he's got abs and I can't have 'em?" Xander said and Willow retorted, without taking her eyes away from my stomach, "You have them, they're just hidden under…" Yeah that's right Red, you tell him to go on a diet. I'm with you.

"This generally stands for a human being the vampire's property, before the change. We do their dirty work during the day, taking all there bullshit and throwing it out to other familiars to make it back to their masters' lair so on and so forth. The majority of the familiars are expendable; when their duties are done they are drained and disposed of. Danica loved me." I rolled my eyes and let me pants spring back into place.

"I was held captive there for five years before Abigail found me. I was constantly drained and given the vampire blood to turn me, but at the last possible moment, they stuck me with a needle, at the time containing a recent formula called EDTA, and prevented the change. It's to turn the then vampire blood back into human. After a while they forgot to give me the treatment and I began to turn. Fangs and all. Abby rescued me, brought me back to the 'Comb and flushed my system of the remaining contents. It only works on certain breeds of vampires, and if they have been changed within a month."

I looked over to Angel.

"And by the looks of things, you're pale enough to tell me you're pretty damn old. So it won't work for you."

"Now that you know his story, we want to tell you ours." Kenji stood and stretched and his eyes glinted in the lamplight. Oh, he's got violet eyes. Pretty, but unnerving just the same.

"Alright, talk. But I want to know more about this glyph thing later. And Angel can you get him a shirt?"

Yeah, I'm distracting, I know. Just one of the perks of being a Nightstalker.


	3. Hissy Fit

Disclaimer: Ok, some AbbyKing comes out in this chapter, Kings affected more by Buffy, Angel gets pissed and everyone else is oblivious. Isn't that the way the cookie crumbles mutters a write that down Speaking of writing that down…Im starting a Van Wilder fic under miscellaneous movies…check it out. HEGH, its been a friggin productive day in the writing department.

Ok, I used the description of the demon from "Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them" a spinoff book from the Harry Potter Series…the book in which Harry uses in his Care of Magical Creatures courses. I also got the name of the demon, from a mythological demonic library website. I have another Buffy fiction, handwritten, using this character as well as an anointed one and a very intricate spell to raise the dead. Hopefully it doesn't really work, because that would just be, well creepy.

Oh don't sue me if I use some lines from the movie, Buffy, Angel or any terms of endearment any of my friends who write the Riddick Fan Fiction. I used Big Evil here a lot.

So no sue-y and we'll be all good….

* * *

Angel handed me a shirt, which I let dangle from my hand while I was talking.

"Yeah, like I was saying before, we tracked this demon from L.A. Legend has it that big badass evil here rises every 200 years or so and always seems to fit Sunnydale into his vacation plans. Must be the sunny sky that attracts him here. Nothing better than a little fun in the sun, I always say."

No one laughed. Except Xander. He's an easy target so he doesn't count.

"Oooookay, moving on. Big Evil's name is Kigatilik, a demon with a head of a lion, a goat's body and a dragon's tail. It's vicious and bloodthirsty not caring who his victims are. Surprisingly it doesn't care where it leaves the bodies. His table manners are terrible." Abby stood behind me, cleaning the blood from an angry wound, trying to be as careful as possible.

Kenji rambled on about the demons whereabouts and possible weaknesses. I knew this part and apparently Abby did as well, because she was paying more attention to my back and its weeping wound than the conversation going on between the current audience.

Red walked over to Abby and handed her some antiseptic, sewing supplies and bandages. I craned my head to get Willow in my line of sight and threw her a grin of appreciation. She suddenly looked uncomfortable and ran back to Oz.

"Is it really bad?" I whispered.

"Well tell me what you think after I'm done cleaning it." Abby said into my ear.

My back felt like it was on fire, I could practically hear my skin sizzling, my slight vampire senses going into overdrive. I could suddenly sense everyone in the room, more so than before.

Behind me though, I could smell Abigail. If it weren't for the feeling of intense pain thrumming through my body, I could have taken advantage of the situation, regardless of the others in the room.

Her body was coursing with pent up…frustration. And not the normal variety. She was SEXUALLY frustrated. I felt the needle pierce my skin as she stitched up my back, her hands gliding over the muscle there, caressing me more than she should have been.

"Naughty Doctor, you are." I whispered to her.

Not saying anything, as per her usual self, she slapped a bandage over the stitches and ran a hand over my arm, silently confirming my suspicions.

Abigail Whistler was concerned for my well being. I looked out the nearest window. Nope, no hell on earth.

"Aren't you ever going to put on that shirt, King? Or are you going to flaunt your pecs for the rest of the evening." Angel was jealous. Well shit, he shouldn't be. He's got loads of muscle underneath that skin of his. He could squash me like a bug if he wanted to.

"Didn't want to get your precious," looking at the tag "Chinese silk all bloodied up. Or would you like that?"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you. You might say something to provoke me, little man." Angel's mouth turned up into a nasty sneer.

"So what causes him to keep his soul again? Because right now, I'd love nothing more than to wipe one more vampire off the earth." I stood and pointed my gun right at his heart.

"Don't you know anything about vampires? Guns can't hurt me."

"Well, lets see, shall we?" I turned and shot the couch nearby, the bullet, upon impact emitting a bright flash of ultraviolet light.

I turned back to Angel and gave him a wink. "I think I've got one in here with holy water in it as well. Wanna try that one out first?" Invading his personal space I said "Sure you're bigger than me, and probably a lot stronger, but remember, I've got loads of experience with these bad bad boys and if you think you can intimidate me because you're a vampire, you're forgetting I used to be intimate with Danica Talos."

Abby put a firm hand on my shoulder and pushed me away from him.

"Alright there sparky, don't get your panties in a bunch." Abby faced me and looked at me curiously. "I need you right now, King. Come on and be that sardonic loud mouth that I need in serious moments."

Wow, nothing like that warm fuzzy feeling after an intense moment of adrenaline. I stroked the top of her head affectionately.

"You need me, huh?" I grinned when she, suddenly at a loss for words, turned and took a few paces forward.

"Where can we shack up for the evening? Motel nearby?" Kenji managed, barely containing humor from creeping into his voice.

"You guys can stay at my place if you'd like. My parents are out of town and I've got a whole house all to my lonesome. You're welcomed to it while we research and figure out a solution to the Kigatilik problem." Willow rambled on and on, school being a priority, as well as her looking up Danica.

"Lead the way, Red." I grinned and put on Angel's shirt, making sure the blood on my back trickled through the expensive material of his shirt.


	4. Collecting the Facts

Ok guys, this chapter isnt gonna be from King's point of view, it's in that really nice form that is so much more easy to write….ahhh love third person. Im not really sure as to who I want King with, however, I think its gonna be Buffy because I want me some King/Angel confrontation. pats Hannibal on the head Yeah, hes rarin to go. This chapter is gonna be a part two-er but happening at the same time. This point being from when Willow arrives back at the dorm after dropping the Nighstalkers at her home and the research involved at Giles'. The next being from King's (or Abby's I haven't decided yet) at Willow's home (yes she trusts them…sort of) during the day getting in some down time hint hint nudge nudge.

Elfie- Think I'm gonna go with season 4 on this one. Explains a lot of tension between both Buff and Angel, and their relationship is virtually non-existant in this series, but it's before she meets dorko Riley. Hegh and before Spikey's chip. May have him make a cameo appearance as well.

Hannah- You're not kidding about it being hot between them two. I think they're gonna have a sparring something or another and have him get the best of her, you know, typical Mary Sue crap. I think I used the right term in there shrugs

Sean- Yeah it does take place before Blade Trinity….I just wanted to get Dex out of there because I wanted to bring in a different character, because I used him (Kenji) in a Post Trinity fic that I just wrote. Sorry for the confusion.

Oh someone asked me where Blade was….seeing as how this is in the 4th season of Buffy, which aired sometime in 1999-2000 Blade isn't in this…yet. Depending on how far I get with this story, I may do a post-blade including the daywalker. Shrugs Who knows?

* * *

Willow walked back into the dorm room at 9:37 a.m. after dropping off the three strangers at her parent's house. So what if she had no idea who they were, her parents weren't home and it was doubtful they were going to steal anything. The mechanical devices and weaponry they brought with them from L.A. were most likely the amount of the house and its entirety. Willow believed her Snoopy memorabilia collection was in no immediate danger.

Buffy was already dressed and perched tensely at the end of her bed, staring at the door waiting for Willow to arrive.

"So, are our new guests settled? God just when I think Im going to get a few weeks off from any major apocalyptic half assed attempts this bombshell lands right in the middle of my town. Not to mention the skulking ex-boyfriend who is extremely allergic to sunlight has taken to tailing me every night I go on patrol." Buffy stood and sighed heavily. "Why me?"

"They're fine, Buffy. I get the feeling they don't want to end the world and they seem genuine enough. I can run a few preliminary spells to see if their auras are pure just to squash any concerns you may or may not have." Willow put her bag down and strolled over to the bookcase, searching for a particular book specializing in auratic sensitizing.

"Here we go." Willow pulled the book from the shelf and collapsed onto Buffy's bed, the golden title of the book shining out to them.

"Isn't that one of Giles' books?" Buffy said, fingering the golden letters of 'Malnagrane Compendium.'

"Yeah. He let me borrow it when I started dabbling. On the dark magic scale of one to ten this one is a .5." Willow opened it and began leafing through the pages.

Buffy rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the new found warriors that tracked this newfound demon into her town. They looked like they had their stuff together, where she used stakes, they used guns. Guns with ultra-violet bullets; pretty nifty stuff. Even though, of course, Buffy would never, EVER touch a gun. They wigged her out.

"Ah, here's a basic spell, no herbs or crystals needed. Just a vivid image in my mind and presto," Willow closed the book and her eyes simultaneously "instant tarot reading, without the cards."

Buffy watched as Willow furrowed her brow, and began to think about the images she saw at Angel's. Yeah, she knew which one she'd use to read King's aura. Even Angel didn't have a body like that. A girl can fantasize. Ok, so Buffy admitted to herself finally that he was a bit of a roughneck, but definitely do-able.

"Yeah, Buffy. They're clean. Other than King's brief stint, well ok not so brief, as a vampire, they're clean." Willow got up and replaced the book.

Suddenly the phone rang and Buffy lunged for it, anything to keep her mind from the yummy thoughts that were of Hannibal King.

"Hello, Buffy. Could you and Willow possibly swing by here sometime today to go over what I have found about Kigatilik and about this other breed of vampire?"

"Heya Giles. Sure, no prob. Any idea whats going on with the creepy threesome who stumbled in last night?"

"No I cant say that I have heard any such news from that front. I shall give them a call after you though and report to you when I see you. Any time I should be expecting you?"

"Bout an hour or so sound good? Willow wants to finish up here and we're gonna catch breakfast."

Willow began to pick up her stuff while Buffy wrapped up the call with Giles so they could head out to catch some breakfast

* * *

Sitting around Giles' table, Willow, Buffy and Xander stared at the plethora of information on the other vampiric race while not much turned up about Kigatilik. Only that it is from Hindu mythology and that they used certain spells and so forth to put it back into hiding. No one has ever been able to kill it, and have it stay dead.

"First and foremost I want to say that Kigatilik is going to be a very big problem. I do not have the resources here to fully research its origins and whatever may or may not come along with it, however, all that I do know is what King informed us with." Giles picked up a nearby book and pointed at a picture which, in all purposes, was butt ass ugly.

"King described the demon almost perfectly; leaving out the more disturbing aspects of the demon, such as the skin of the body is virtually impenetrateable, the lion's head should have been plural, its actually got three of them, and the dragon's tail is about 40 feet long encrusted in five foot spikes. If I could just find out the race of the demon, as Kigatilik is its name, we'd be better prepared."

"Looking up the other vampires, however, was much easier. There are over thousands of different bloodlines, all assigned different glyphs. Some vary in one line, the others are completely different; no rhyme or reason to the association to their owner whatsoever. The majority of them aren't out to finish off the world, but to find out how to create an ever lasting food source. Danica Talos is the head of such operation."

Giles continued onto the gorier details of some of Danica's exploits until he got to the part where King came in.

"Records show that King met Danica at a bar and she took him back to her place. After torturing him for a week, she ended up turning him because essentially she fell in love with her play-thing. As much as a vampire can love at any rate. Hannibal was with Danica's crew the night he ran into young Abigail Whistler and she offered to help him. He accepted, and Danica never got over his deception. To this day there is evidence stating that she is still looking for him. Buffy, he was used for various sex games with Danica, all involving violence and torture. He was drained until the point of death and then forced to feed from nearby familiars."

Buffy mulled this over and stared intently at the book open in front of her, which happened to be a picture of Danica accompanied by her brother and a very large guy with silver fangs.

"Did you get a hold of them at Willows?" Xander asked.

"Ah, yes. They will be by shortly. "They wanted to get a little more rest in, seeing as how they had no idea the next time they would get any. According to Kenji, they were on an 82 hour stretch, only taking ten minute naps here and there between sightings of the demon. They also said they'd call their headquarters and see if their researchers have found out any more information about Kigatilik."

"So we wait, then. That I can do." Buffy grabbed a nearby book and read the nearest passages about the new breed of vampires.

* * *

Part 5 will be coming soon, that's all Nightstalker stuff, you know how this background information needs to be thrown out there for the stuff to make any sense. Review, pwease. 


	5. Over the River and Through the Woods

Disclaimer- Hannibal King and I are trying to work something out as far as ownership goes snorts shyeeaah right. Don't own; don't sue.

This one is back in Kingy pooh's POV, It's definitely gonna be hard doing the er…more intimate scenes in his pov, seeing as how im a GIRL but hey, ya know, Ill work my way around it somehow.

Enjoy

* * *

It had been a long time since I, or any of us Nightstalkers, have seen the goodness of the human race.

This Willow girl was one of the most good-natured people I think I have ever met in my entire life. Except for my mom, of course. I don't talk about her to the others because, well hey, when I was at home, I was a Mommas boy.

Yeah, you heard me. When my mother raised her voice, I obeyed, without hesitation.

Much like my situation with Abby.

She does not, in any way shape or form, remind me of my mother. My mother was, perfect. And she reminded me of one of those Snuggle commercials. You know the ones, with that big fluffy bear bouncing up and down in the laundry basket.

Ok, so I've got dear old mom up on one of those unreachable pedestals.

But Abby is up there, too. About ten feet lower than my mother and gaining an inch or two every time she opens her mouth. Abby ceases to amaze me, and when she didn't give any lip about staying at a stranger's house, I thought she was out of her gourd. Abby always protested about everything. I'd bet my left nut on it.

Hey hey, don't scrub up just yet, Mrs. Surgeon. I know you just want to get me out of my pants.

But there is more.

As we were walking towards the red-head's place, Abby and Willow began talking.

And giggling.

I thought I had slipped into the twilight zone with all that was going on this evening. Two different races of vampires (though I guess not so far fetched,) Abby not threatening everyone in the room back there if anything were to go slightly askew with the delicate plans we had laid out or she would pop a can of 'I don't care if you are the slayer, I'll still kick your ass, regardless of your souled vampire boyfriend,' and now, Abigail Whistler giggling like a school girl about something I'm too preoccupied to be eavesdropping in on. Definately one of the strangest nights of my existance.

Oz dropped back a few paces to where I took up the caboose and tried engaging me in some light conversation. Apparently we had a long hike ahead of us.

"So you used to be a vampire, huh?"

Ok so maybe not so light.

"Yep. I've walked on the wild side, tasted immortality, and decided hey maybe this isn't the best idea I've ever had." Oz exhaled a slight chuckle and I sighed.

"I wish she would stop doing that." I ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it into that right out bed look.

"Who would stop doing what?" The wind suddenly changed and I got a whiff of what I guessed would be Oz's scent. Very interesting.

"Abby and the giggling. If you knew her, you'd be as creeped out as I am right now." I kicked a nearby stone. "I mean how bizarre can one night get? Different vampire races, Abby not beating everyone into oblivion, Kenji not making the moves on that cute brunette we ran into in the park, and now me, having a conversation with a werewolf."

Oz looked at me astounded and began to stuttering about being a good werewolf and locking himself up for the three night full moon phase.

"I have residual vampiric traits, left over from Danica's cabana boy days. Scent, strength, hearing. Unfortunately, the healing part seems to skip a generation. Don't worry, we aren't werewolf hunting. Besides, if you roll in the circle of the slayer, Im sure there's a reason she hasn't killed you yet. Is there anything NORMAL that goes on in this town?" I felt the blood trickle down my back and stop at the waistband of my pants.

"We have a pretty kick ass club, The Bronze, but the nightly occurrences aren't of the norm." Oz thought for a moment "So I guess no, no normality."

We walked another couple of feet in silence, the occasional "no way!" and my favorite term of the night "eye candy." Of course I had no idea who they were talking about but odds are, it was me. (I cant help it, its all genetic.)

"You said you ran into someone in the cemetery? Why would that be bizzare?" Oz looked at the ground as he said this.

"Between you and me…" I began to whisper, "See, Kenji will pretty much do anything that is warm and pleasing to the eye. She was a spinner if I've ever seen one and he paid NO attention to her beacause she just walked through the park like she didn't even see us. Now that I think about it, the vampires we fought on the way over to loverboy's place didn't even try and attack her." Huh. Funny I didn't even think of that before.

"Well maybe they didn't see her?"

"Believe me, anyone within a fifty foot radii would have spotted her."

I'll have to ask Abby about that later.

We finally emerged from the vast cemetery and onto a very 'Pleasantville' type street. No, nothing went into black and white mode, but it was squeaky clean. As though it didn't even belong to a city where the majority if its inhabitants we're walking freaks.

"We're almost there, it's the next house." Willow looked across the street several times and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uh. Guys, I think now would be a good time to get our asses in gear." Oz grabbed Willows hand and bolted for the house only to be stopped by a line of seven massive vampires.

"Never a dull moment in Sunnydale, eh?" Kenji resorted to his silver stakes, heading for the nearest of the seven vampires with an already

I sensed a vampire behind me and threw my elbow back, catching him in the gut. Disoriented, he stopped and I took the opportunity to take his head between my hands, twisting his neck and ripping it from his body.

"Get into the house, we'll be in in a minute!" Abby yelled to Willow and Oz while whipping out her UV arch, slicing through the nearest vampire with ease.

That girl makes me so damn hard it unreal. My attention was drawn to the side where I saw a girl huddling in the bushes while a vampire stood over her. Running over towards her I realized it was the brunette from the park and she wasn't huddling, she was on her knees chanting.

A vampire blocked the way and I caught him with the left hook sending him into the bushes. He began to get up and come at me again but a bright flash of light surrounded the area, ashing the rest of the vampires in the vicinity, including the vampire with the brunette.

But along with the vanishing of the vamps, the girl disappeared as well.

"I hate this fucking town." Kenji muttered, wiping blood from his forehead. "We never get attacked this many times in one night."

"Ah suck it up, Koop. That was liberating." Abby picked up her silver stake off the ground and stored it back in its appropriate pocket.

"Besides, remember that night in Seaside? This was NOTHING compared to that suck-fest." I picked up Kenji's rifle and handed it back to him while we walked briskly towards Willow's place.

"No more UV bombs, anyway to contact a nearby cell and get them to supply us with them?" Abby was running through the routine checkup after an ambush. Visual checkup, making sure the injured got the help they needed. Weapons check, if anything we were out of could be obtained then we needed to execute that first.

"I can contact Turtle in Inglewood, see if he has any pre-fabed but if not he can get me the supplies to make them. If they fall through, I'm sure the Long Beach house has some. They've had problems with massive nests lately and are guaranteed to have them on hand." Kenji climbed the steps with Abby at his side, I looked out into the darkness scanning the area for residual vampires. Nada.

"Contact them first then, we need to get our hands on as many as we can." Abby opened the front door of Willows house, the scent of linens hitting my nose instantly. It's been so long since we've been in a clean, dry house I had almost forgotten the way that smells.

I stepped through the door and closed it, locking the two locks and the chain, just in case. I know that wont keep many uglies out, but it will give us enough time to wake up and get our asses in gear.

"Hey there, overkill. Vampires cant come in unless you invite them." Willow stilled my hand, her light touch was endearing.

"Habit. Our vampires can come and go as they please. Sorry."

"There is no guarantee that Long Beach will give them up. Unfortunately they aren't forthcoming with the 'brothers in arms' idea. I'll give it a shot though." Kenji walked off into the next room and I stood at the front window, watching dusk grace the world with her presence.

Willow and Oz were off in another room setting up for our little sleepover. While light flooded the suburban street, I felt a sense of relief. Vampires cant get us in the daylight and all the ones who we ran into we're dead…er than normal so they cant rat out our location for possible familiars.

Yeah these are the thoughts of the everyday Nightstalker. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned slightly. Abby was looking at me, visually assessing me for any damage.

"Are you hurt?" I nodded my head yes, and Abby turned me around.

"Where?" I began unbuttoning my, I mean, ANGEL'S shirt and she stopped me.

"I almost forgot." She began to unbutton the shirt from the bottom, slower than was the norm of strictly platonic.

When she got to the last button, she pushed the shirt over my shoulders and it pooled on the floor behind me. She placed her warm hands on my sides and turned me slowly, exposing my bloodied back to her eyes. Peeling back the temporary bandage, and procuring another from somewhere on her person, and put the new one over the vicious looking wound.

I turned to face her but before I could muster my suddenly stuttered brain to come up with some sort of silence breaker, Abby put her forehead on my bare chest and exhaled hotly onto my skin.

"Pay attention out there, King. I can't afford to loose you now." She looked up at me. "Not that I've put so much into getting you back into shape." I chuckled and wrapped an arm over her shoulder and we turned to the window I was looking out of before.

"We can't have that, now." Kenji walked in and handed me the phone.

"Its that watcher guy, Giles. He wants us to meet up with him later, and he wants to talk to you about Kigatilik."

I put the phone to my ear and said "This is King,"

"Ah, yes, hello Hannibal. We need to discuss this matter of Kigatilik further, so if you would, the others and myself would like to convene here in a few hours if you are well enough rested from this evening."

"We're gonna need a few more hours or so to recoup. My back is still weeping like a baby, and Kenji has to go fetch some supplies from a nearby cell. We can be there at about noon, and if you need anything I can give it to you over the phone."

"Ah, yes well, health is number one in a situation like this. If one is not up to par." I heard him clear his throat and begin again, "if you would be so kind as to give me everything you can possibly remember about Kigatilik."

And so I began talking, Abby caressing my lower back every so often causing just the right amount of distraction….enough to remember not to tell Giles about the beautiful brunette in the cemetery.

Oh well, Ill tell him when we get there.


	6. Cool Whip

Disclaimer/Authors Notes – Don't own, don't sue. I've just spent the last seven hours writing and re-writing this chapter (by HAND folks) in a cold jury room where a hundred or so of us cattle waited to be harangued by trial lawyers and I GET SUCKED INTO A GRAND JURY. BLAHHHHH. So sorry bout the delay!

Im so happy to know that people love King's POV. I hadn't actually read a story from his point of view, so that's where I done got the idea. Oh and that delicious shirtless King on his knees…YEEEHAWW, clears throat sorry.

I hope this chapter sums up some unanswered questions…Im not gonna go into it anymore than that, because HAH, don't want to give it allll away.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was one before we reached the watchers place. Kenji conned Oz into driving him to Inglewood to pickup the supplies to manufacture the UV Bombs. Willow finished up what she was doing and high tailed it back to her dorm room at about nine.

In the meantime, I'll fill you all in on what transpired between nine and noon. Needless to say, it involved one sexy, skimpy black bikini. No, I wasn't wearing it. In the end I wasn't wearing much of anything.

Ho! Betchya liked that, huh? Well then, you'll love this.

After that very short phone call, Abigail went to look around the house while I headed straight for the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Although we Nighstalkers are on a rigorous diet, in times like these I think Sommerfield would make an exception. If not, tough tidly winks.

Opening the fridge all I can find is Cool Whip and a loaf of white bread. Great. Two of the worst things a person on a strict diet can be eating. I laugh a bit and grab the tub of Cool Whip and kick the door closed, hoping there might be something in the freezer worth….ok come on! You know what I wanna do with the Cool Whip. All joking aside, there is nothing in the icebox, other than ice (which could be a possibility) so again I close that door and wander back into the living room.

I notice a hallway wall which has family portrait type pictures on it. I walk over to it, taking the lid to the Cool Whip off, and look at the pictures. Not one of them had Willow in them where she wasn't an infant or still in the cradle. Apparently her "family standards" weren't of the norm. Absentee-ism probably played a part in the non existent Willow of her teen years pictures. Us being alone in the house being a prime example.

I began licking the Whip off my fingers and turn back into the living room, getting ready to plop down on the couch when I hear Abby coming down the stairs. Her steps were light almost as if she didn't want me to hear them. I walked towards the front of the house and I let out a loud whistle.

"I don't think I remember seeing you pack that interesting….item." I mean, we don't pack, just wear the stuff on our back's and hope not to fuck them up.

She stood on the lowest stair, with her right hand on her hip and her left hand on the banister. She was wrapped in one of the tiniest bikini's I had ever seen in my entire existence. The top was a little too small on her, so needless to say it wasn't covering much was up for debate. Willow apparently wasn't as endowed as my lovely Abigail.

"It's Willows. I'm sure she won't mind, I threw in a load of laundry. Take off your clothes."

I smirked and stuck my fingers into my mouth again, sucking the sweet cream off them deliberately. I saw her eyes flicker to my mouth for a quick moment, and I let my digits slide from my mouth.

"A woman after my own heart. You know how I adore you when you boss me around like a slave." Since I was already sans shirt (and gun holster apposed to contrary belief I don't sleep with them on. That's just what I need, a hole in my junk), I handed Abby the tub of sugary goodness and began to unbuckle my belt.

I started for a moment when I saw that Abby had stuck her fingers in the tub as well, her eyes rolling back into her skull in obvious rapture. She was so caught up in the Cool Whip that she didn't notice me dropping my pants and handing them over to her.

"I'll trade you." I held my hand out and she opened her eyes.

"KING! PUT SOMETHING ON, WILL YOU?"

I snorted and looked her over once not letting my nudity phase me in the least. What can I say? "I'm cocky little shit" or so Kenji says; and he's right, really.

"Come on Kitten. Don't get all modest. You've seen me before." Though not on the brink of WoodFest 1999. "Why don't _you_ go put something on?" She brushed passed me then, and began walking towards what I'm sure was the laundry room.

The cream began to melt a bit so the next time I put my fingers to my mouth it dripped off them and fell (how convenient) to the base of my…errr…King.

I kill myself sometimes.

Abby turned and began to say "I'm going to…" but stopped suddenly when she saw my hand reaching towards my semi-erect cock to clean myself off.

"Im such a pig sometimes." Abby rolled her eyes and watched me as I, for the last time, licked my fingers clean.

She was staring intently at my nether regions (if I were a girl, Id be lookin too) and she suddenly cleared her throat and threw me a towel.

"I'm going to take a quick swim before we go to the Watchers. Want to join me?"

And so, ignoring the towel, I walked passed her and knew for a fact she was watching my ass as I walked to the pool.

* * *

(Sorry its so short, I NEED A BETA, BADLY….E-Mail me at Serious Betas only, please. I don't want someone who is going to deter me from the original plot. Thanks) 


End file.
